Família Forelli
A Família Forelli (Conhecida como Forelli Brothers 'no GTA III) é uma família mafiosa ítalo-americana com sede em Liberty City.Eles são os principais antagonistas em GTA Vice City,antagonistas secundários em GTA Liberty City Stories e antagonistas menores em GTA San Andreas e GTA III. História História de Fundo Os Forellis costumavam ser associados à Família Leone e se separaram deles antes dos eventos de Vice City por razões desconhecidas. 1971 Atuando sob ordens de Sonny Forelli,o Don da organização,o Soldado da Família Forelli,Tommy Vercetti,foi enviado para matar um mafioso importante em Harwood,Liberty City. No entanto,o conflito aumentou, sendo parte de uma armação de Sonny. Vercetti matou onze homens no conflito antes de ser preso. Sonny Forelli usou conexões judiciais para comutar a sentença de Vercetti para quinze anos. Ele se recusou a divulgar qualquer segredo da Família Forelli ao LCPD e ganhou o apelido de "The Harwood Butcher" (O Açougueiro de Harwood) pela imprensa. 1984 Em GTA Vice City Stories, Giorgio Forelli tenta matar o famoso cantor Phil Collins em Vice City devido a seu gerente, Barry Mickelthwaite, não pagar o dinheiro emprestado de Giorgio. Victor Vance resgata Phil e Barry, matando os assassinos de Giorgio no processo. Eles tentam matar Phil novamente no entanto não obtém sucesso. Enquanto Phil Collins estava fazendo seu concerto,os Forellis tentaram sabotar o concerto porém não conseguiram após Victor mata-los,após essa missão Barry diz que vai pagar sua dívida com Giorgio. 1986 Em 1986, a família Forelli era a família mafiosa mais poderosa de Liberty City. No GTA Vice City , os Forellis decidiram se expandir "no sul", estabelecendo relações com os cartéis de drogas locais de Vice City. Tommy Vercetti, recém-saído da prisão após o incidente de Harwood, e o advogado corrupto Ken Rosenberg foram selecionados por Sonny para conduzir um acordo com a Vance Crime Family. No entanto, Ricardo Diaz , o principal barão de drogas da cidade, descobriu o acordo atráves de González. Irritado com o fato de o negócio ter sido organizado por Juan Cortez, e não por ele, Diaz contrata três capangas para emboscá-lo, o que resulta na morte de Harry, Lee e Victor Vance. Depois disso, Vercetti se separou dos Forellis, assumindo o comércio de drogas em Vice City. Irritado, Sonny veio a Vice City pessoalmente para reivindicar os lucros de Vercetti, que Sonny via como seu por direito, e foi morto no conflito. O irmão de Sonny, Marco Forelli , tornou-se o novo Don da família. 1992 No GTA San Andreas, o cassino Caligula's Palace em Las Venturas , San Andreas, foi dividido entre as Famílias Forelli, Sindacco e Leone. As famílias não podiam decidir entre si quem deveria administrar o cassino. Portanto, o ex-advogado dos Forelli, Ken Rosenberg, foi apresentado como um partido neutro. Se qualquer guerra entre as famílias acontecesse, Rosenberg seria morto. Enquanto Johnny Sindacco estava no hospital depois de ser traumatizado por Carl Johnson, Marco Forelli decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade para matar Johnny enviando seus capangas para sequestrar sua ambulância. Rosenberg toma conhecimento do golpe e envia Carl Johnson para recuperar a ambulância de Johnny antes que uma guerra acenda entre as famílias. No entanto, Johnny morre depois de um ataque cardíaco depois de ver Carl novamente, e Salvatore Leone retorna a Las Venturas para recuperar o dinheiro que investiu no cassino de Rosenberg. Marco mais tarde envia assassinos da Família Forelli para matar Salvatore, que estava ciente do golpe, e decide enviar Carl para matar os assassinos em seu voo antes que eles cheguem a Las Venturas. O golpe leva Salvatore a revidar, enviando Carl para Liberty City , para matar Marco no Marco's Bistro . 1998 Em GTA Liberty City Stories, os Forellis lidam com a morte do prefeito Roger C. Hole, que estava trabalhando para Franco Forelli, o Don dos Forellis em 1998. Ele então encontrou outro representante,Miles O'Donovan, que tinha como adversário na campanha Donald Love, que estava representando a Família Leone. No entanto, O'Donovan vence quando os eleitores descobriram que Love não era adequado para o cargo porque estava trabalhando com Toni Cipriani. Mais tarde, uma guerra foi iniciada entre os Forellis e os Sindaccos em Fort Staunton, causada pela Máfia Siciliana, depois que os Sindaccos começaram a invadir o território dos Forellis em Staunton Island. Toni é pego nela, enquanto Salvatore Leone aproveita a guerra para frustrar o plano de Massimo Torini de dominar a cidade. A guerra faz com que ambas as famílias sejam enfraquecidas à medida que gangues como Uptown Yardies e a Yakuza assumem seu território deixado para trás. As famílias finalmente tentam negociar uma trégua , apenas para Salvatore usar o carro de Paulie Sindacco para matar os Forellis que estavam participando de uma reunião de paz. Enquanto a guerra continua, os Forellis continuam a perder território em Shoreside Vale , depois que Toni Cipriani e os Southside Hoods assumem o último território em expansão em que os Forellis ocupam. A guerra continua até Paulie Sindacco ser morto após tentar fugir de Liberty City, depois de seu envolvimento na prisão de Salvatore. Mais tarde, os Forellis atacaram a Yakuza, depois que Kazuki Kasen assumiu a maior parte do território de Liberty City e começou a estocar armas poderosas, como um Tanque. Os Forellis pegam a esposa de Kazuki, Toshiko Kasen, na Fort Staunton Opera House com Toni Cipriani, e tentam matá-la (sem saber que Toshiko é contra as conspirações de seu marido). Mais tarde, os Forellis estão completamente enfraquecidos depois que sua principal base de operações,Fort Staunton, foi destruída por explosivos subterrâneos na antiga linha principal do metrô que atravessa o sul da Staunton Island. Após isso família ficou devastada. 2001 Em 2001, os eventos de ''GTA III , agora são chamados de '''Forelli Brothers, e a gangue agora parece compartilhar uma presença muito pequena na cidade, provavelmente devido aos eventos de 1998. Um membro de alto escalão da quadrilha, o Caporegime Mike Forelli, é morto em uma explosão de carro por Claude, que equipou seu carro com uma bomba de motor sob ordens de Joey Leone. Joey logo depois ordena que Claude descarte o cadáver de um Soldado dos Forellis que estava no porta-malas de um carro no Greasy Joe's. Depois de ser emboscado por dois membros da Familia Forelli e fugir, Claude descarta o carro no Harwood Autocrusher e Junkyard. Mais tarde, vários membros dos Forellis tentam chantagear El Burro, ameaçando matar um ator a menos que ele dê um corte de seu material pornográfico, mas também são mortos por Claude, que os atraiu para um Mr Whoopee que estava com uma bomba manipulada. Após isso os Forellis não aparecem mais,não se eles ainda estão ativos e tendo problemas com os Leones ou se eles se dissolveram devido a morte dos poucos membros que ele já tinham. = Membros * Sonny Forelli - Don em 1986 (Falecido) * Marco Forelli - Subchefe em 1986,Don em 1992 / Dono do Marco's Bistro (Falecido) * Franco Forelli - Subchefe em 1992,Don em 1998 e 2001 * Sonny's Right-Hand Man - Capo em 1986 (Destino Desconhecido) * Mike Forelli - Capo em 2001 (Falecido) * Giorgio Forelli - Soldado / Agiota * Tommy Vercetti - Soldado (Demitido) * Soldado da Familia Forelli - Soldado (Falecido) * Harry - Executor (Falecido) * Lee - Executor (Falecido) * Lou Bricant - Executor (Multiplayer) Associados * Barry Mickelthwaite * Ken Rosenberg (Demitido) * Lance Vance (Falecido) * Massimo Torini (Falecido) * Roger C. Hole (Falecido) * Uncle Leone (Provavelmente Renunciou) Aparições GTA III * Mike Lips Last Lunch * Dead Skunk in the Trunk * I Scream, You Scream GTA Vice City * The Introduction * An Old Friend * Cap the Collector * Keep Your Friends Close... GTA San Andreas * Intensive Care * Freefall * Saint Mark's Bistro GTA Liberty City Stories * Friggin' the Riggin' * Love & Bullets * Search and Rescue * Taking the Peace * Shoot the Messenger * False Idols (Se você tentar roubar o Maverick, verá que um membro dos Forelli está sendo expulso dele.) * The Whole 9 Yardies * Crazy '69' * Munitions Dump * Rough Justice * A Date With Death * Bringing the House Down GTA Vice City Stories * Kill Phil * Kill Phil: Part 2 * In the Air Tonight Galeria Forellis-GTAVC-members.jpg|Membros da família Forelli durante "Keep Your Friends Close..." no GTA Vice City. Forelli Family (GTA3).png|Membros da família Forelli em Sentinels no GTA III durante "Dead Skunk in the Trunk". Forelli-0.jpg|Membros da família Forelli no GTA Liberty City Stories. Download-1528570680.jpg|left|thumb|220x220px|Membros da família Forelli atacando Carl Johnson durante "Saint Mark's Bistro" no GTA San Andreas. ForelliExsess-GTALCS-front.jpg|Carro da família Forelli, Forelli Exsess. Download (1)-1528570747.jpg|Principal negócio da família Forelli, o Marco's Bistro. Curiodades * Forelli é o italiano para "buraco". * Salvatore Leone se refere incorretamente a eles como o "Corellis" no filme The Introduction para o GTA San Andreas. * A Família Forelli é a única gangue a aparecer em todos os jogos do Universo 3D,com exceção de Grand Theft Auto Advance (embora possam ter aparecido,já que há apenas uma referência à Máfia,não a uma família em particular).Isso faz com que a Familia Forelli,a gangue que aparece na maioria dos jogos da série GTA. * A Família Forelli também é conhecida por ser a única gangue a ter seus membros mortos por todos os protagonistas do Universo 3D,com membros denominados sendo mortos por todos os protagonistas, exceto Victor Vance,pois ele só mata Hitmans da Familia Forelli.Claude mata Mike Forelli,Tommy Vercetti mata Sonny Forelli,Carl Johnson mata Marco Forelli e Toni Cipriani possivelmente mata Franco Forelli. * Sonny Forelli é o único membro da família que não é morto em Liberty City por ser morto por Tommy Vercetti em Vice City.Mike é morto por Claude e Franco é possivelmente morto por Toni Cipriani enquanto Marco é morto por Carl Johnson,que viajou para Liberty City a partir de Las Venturas. * A Família Forelli é provavelmente a gangue mais odiada do Universo 3D no ponto de vista dos protagonistas.Claude matou-os sob ordens de Joey e El Burro,Tommy Vercetti traiu os Forellis,Mike traiu a máfia também,Carl Johnson matou alguns Forellis nas ordens de Salvatore Leone,Toni Cipriani é um capo da Família Leone e portanto é um inimigo natural deles e Victor Vance matou alguns assassinos Familia Forelli. * Ao jogar a última missão "Keep Your Friends Close..." do GTA Vice City, depois de matar Lance Vance,se Tommy Vercetti deixar a mansão e ir em direção a Prawn Island,você começará a ver alguns mafiosos Forelli além dos Sharks. * A Família Forelli é a única gangue a ter territórios nos três locais de Liberty City mas acabam perdendo tudo. * Assim como a Família Leone e a Família Sindacco,a estação de rádio favorita da Família Forelli é a Double Clef FM. * Eles são conhecidos como "Irmãos Forelli" no GTA III,isso é possível que eles tenham sido (pelo menos uma vez) baseados nos irmãos Rosato de O Poderoso Chefão Parte II. * Se o jogador colidir com um carro com um membro Leone no GTA III, eles podem falar "É os Forelli Brothers!", Embora isso seja provavelmente devido ao fato de que o modelo dos Forellis no GTA III é reutilizado dos membros do Leone. Navegação Categoria:Gangues do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Gangues do GTA Vice City Categoria:Gangues do GTA III Categoria:Gangues do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Gangues do GTA Liberty City Stories Categoria:Organizações criminosas Categoria:Gangues